


Temptation Waits

by ifeelflames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelflames/pseuds/ifeelflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just there in the background demanding to be noticed, forcing Derek to acknowledge him by throwing himself into the line of fire, and by actually being pretty useful.</p>
<p>The problem is, that acknowledgement means paying attention, and paying attention means noticing things. Things like Stiles' moles, his hands and particularly his mouth, and the way he always seems to be using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #5 (Temptation) at [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/)

It's slowly getting to Derek, even though he tries to ignore it.  As he watches Stiles absent mindedly chasing his straw around his glass, Derek thinks he's probably losing this battle.

\-----  
  
It's not that he intentionally started watching Stiles' mouth. Derek wasn't paying Stiles' anything much attention, if he's honest, he was too focused on getting Scott to join him. Stiles was just  _there_  in the background demanding to be noticed, forcing Derek to acknowledge him by throwing himself into the line of fire, and by actually being pretty useful.  
  
The problem is, that acknowledgement means paying attention, and paying attention means noticing things. Things like Stiles' moles, his elegant hands and particularly his mouth, and the way he always seems to be using it.  
  
Derek finds himself getting distracted whilst watching Stiles talk, focusing on the way he purses his lips when punctuating his point, or the way his tongue is always darting out to press against the full pillow of his bottom lip.  
  
The more time they'd spent in each others company, the more Derek realized just how much time Stiles spent putting things into that mouth, felt his eyes drawn every time it happened.  Stiles chews on pens, his lacrosse gloves, the drawstring of his hoodie, the collar of his t-shirt... He uses his mouth to tie his lacrosse net and to hold things in place when other people would just use their hands. And of course, he constantly eats and drinks, almost always insisting on a straw.  
  
Then there's the way he catches his top lip between his thumb and forefinger whilst concentrating on his computer screen, subconsciously sucking on the tip of this thumb whilst he reads.  
  
All of it is slowly destroying Derek's sanity and making him ache in a way he really doesn't want to.  
  
\-----  
  
The bane of Derek's existence is definitely the straws though, he thinks, as he watches Stiles leafing thoughtfully through some book of Deaton's whilst trying to grab his straw without using his hands. Derek can feel his fist clenching where it rests beside his thigh. "Can you at least  _try_  to drink like a normal human being?" he complains, pitiful even to his own ears, and Stiles just stops what he's doing, his tongue out of his mouth and half curled around the straw in question.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if the way I drink offends you," Stiles replies airily, "but then, the way I breathe often offends you, and I don't plan of stopping that anytime soon either so..." he grins and nudges Derek's leg with his knee, then he goes back to chasing his straw about before sucking vigorously on it and half emptying his cup.  
  
Pack meets, like the one they're having now, are always the worse. With the others present, Derek finds himself torn between being afraid someone is going to call him out on watching Stiles like a total creep, and feeling frustration and disbelief that everyone else is carrying on like normal, like they aren't distracted by the floor show that is Stiles and his outrageous oral fixation, although Derek's beginning to think maybe he's the one with the fixation.  
  
Stiles finishes his drink and starts nibbling on his pen lid as he takes notes. He glances up at Derek to ask him something, Derek doesn't hear what though, he's just watching the way the light is doing interesting things to the color of those eyes, and the way it's casting shadows over the pale skin of his jaw.  
  
Derek swallows hard and leaves the room.  
  
\-----  
  
Derek finally snaps one summer afternoon. The heat is stifling and everyone is cranky and too hot. Scott and Isaac are flopped on the ground recovering from a training session and the girls are chatting, when Stiles saunters up to them with an ice-cream in his hand.  
  
 "I know I'm late, but when I saw the dude selling this I had to stop." His tongue swipes out in a long lick, covering the entire circumference of the ice-cream greedily, a drop trickles down the cone onto his fingers, and then he's licking those too.  
  
Derek can feel it like a punch to the stomach, the air leaving him and making his ribs feel tight.  
  
Stiles is completely unaware though, and goes back to devouring his prize.  
  
Derek tries not to watch, but his eyes are drawn to the blob of ice-cream stuck to the corner of Stiles' lips, melting before his eyes. Stiles seems too busy eating and making exaggerated noses of delight to notice, as Scott eyes him resentfully and mutters, "Dude, you could have bought  _me_  one."  
  
"Dairy is bad for dogs," Stiles replies with a shit eating grin. "Tell him Derek."  
  
Derek's hand moves without conscious thought, and he doesn't realize what he's doing until he's already doing it. He sweeps his thumb swiftly over the now melted trickle of ice-cream skating it's way down Stiles' chin before pressing it into his mouth.  
  
Stiles' eyes go wide, and his mouth falls open slightly.  
  
Derek, realizing what he's just done, spins on his heels and heads inside.  
  
The problem is, it's not just Stiles' mouth that's a temptation anymore, it's Stiles in general. Although Derek's starting to wonder if he's just been kidding himself, if it's  _always_  been Stiles in general; those expressive, questioning eyes, that streak of determination a mile wide and that unflinching bravery in the face of monsters, monsters like Derek. It's been two years of chaos, but Stiles is still here beside them, he hasn't run away screaming, he's just dealt with it.  
  
Stiles pushes him, challenges him and draws him in all at the same time, and Derek finds himself _wanting_.  
  
\-----  
  
Stiles finds him in the kitchen later, crowding into his space with a questioning expression on his face, his body language that of a man who wants some answers.  
  
And Derek decides to give in, just this once, and pulls Stiles towards him, his lips briefly brushing over Stiles' full mouth, because Derek has always found actions easier than words.  
  
As Stiles winds his arms around Derek's neck and presses their lips together a second time, pushing himself into Derek's frame, Derek realizes he may just have to accept that he isn't strong enough to resist this particular brand of temptation anymore because, truthfully, he doesn't want to.

 


End file.
